


Lance is Coran's Favorite, Rare Pair Week Strips

by BajillionKittens



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fancomic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-23 20:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9674102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BajillionKittens/pseuds/BajillionKittens
Summary: A collection of my short strips from Rare Pair Week 2017.Day 1: "Past/Present" Lance reminds Coran of someone. (1 strip+bonus art)Day 2: "Lions/Mice" Lion wash. (1 strip+bonus art)Day 3: "Awake/Dream" Lance's nighttime rituals. (1 strip+bonus art)Day 5: "Winter/Summer" Lance steals all the blankets. (1 strip + bonus art)Day 6: "Wound/Scar" Coran, first casualty of the great Water Balloon War. (1 strip+bonus art)





	1. Day 1: "Past/Present"

  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Find this strip on Tumblr for easy reblogging!](http://bajillionkittens.tumblr.com/post/157152619177/voltron-rare-pair-week-day-1-pastpresent-i)


	2. Day 2: "Lions/Mice"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lion wash.

  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Find this strip on Tumblr for easy reblogging!](http://bajillionkittens.tumblr.com/post/157215874122/vld-rare-pair-week-day-2-lionsmice-find)


	3. Day 3: "Awake/Dream"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance's nighttime rituals.

  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Find this strip on Tumblr for easy reblogging!](http://bajillionkittens.tumblr.com/post/157297565237/voltron-rare-pair-week-day-3-awake-dream)


	4. Day 5: "Winter/Summer"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance steals all the blankets.

  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Find this strip on Tumblr for easy reblogging!](http://bajillionkittens.tumblr.com/post/157357442437/voltron-rare-pair-week-day-5-wintersummer)


	5. Day 6: "Wound/Scar"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coran, first casualty of the great Water Balloon War.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Find this strip on Tumblr for easy reblogging!](http://bajillionkittens.tumblr.com/post/157380166987/voltron-rare-pair-week-day-6-woundscar-coran)


End file.
